Quest into Nightmares
by hiddenstarproductions
Summary: Cassandra is a regular teenage girl, that is, until she meets a strange creature named Jackle.  Inspired by Quest into Dream
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Welcome To Darkness

A bright light shone upon a pitch black stage, illuminating the darkness that had previously resided there.

It was an auditorium. A place where arts collide in a never ending battle of endowment.

Behind the center stage a girl, young in appearance with thick, long, blonde hair and forest green eyes, stared upon the exhilarating scene before her.

"Uwaaaaaaaah! It's such a big stage, I hope we can perform to the expectations of everyone coming!" The young girl smiled brightly and gave a giggle. She listened to her voice bounce off the walls of the seemingly silhouette ampatheater. Her voice kept calling back to her—so in response she called back to it, and the cycle went on and on.

On the sides of the stages were the props to be used for the show, and though no one had shown up yet, she wasn't the least bit concerned.

With another giggle the young girl began to walk to her dressing room.

It was…_strange_ that she hadn't seen anyone else of her dance platoon since they had arrived. But it really didn't concern her. If anyone honestly asked for her opinion, she'd have to say; _**They're bullies, wannabe dancers, and they're so extremely full of themselves I wish to throw up on myself when they laugh or speak~! Any other questions~?**_

But she didn't. It's best they _think_ she likes them.

There was less turmoil and drama that way.

As soon as she was in her dressing room, dressing room number 6, she began to undress and display her costume in order of what-to-put-on-first.

_**Ok Cassandra~! You're gonna go out there and dance your little heart out-!**_

"Well…! Would you take a look at that~!…"

Cassandra froze. That voice came from inside the dressing room…and it was a mans voice. She just stayed quiet…mentally and verbally, not wanting to hear the voice again….but wanting to make sure it wasn't just her imagination. So Cassandra got dressed in an inclusive quiet, all the while eager that her team captain or coach would come in and-!

"Hehhehhehheh~! "

Cassandra practically jumped out of her skin.

There was someone in there!

In the dressing room!

Right now!

Alone!

With her!

Instinctively she grabbed the closest thing to a weapon that was within reach of her, a broom, and began to search the perimeter.

She checked every corner, thrusting the broom in area of the room that were 'potential hiding spots', and mapped them in her mind.

"I-I-!"

Her voice came as a squeak. She couldn't continue to speak, she was much too scared.

Once she had checked 'the entire room' she attempted to relax.

_**O-Ok Cassi calm down. There's no one in here but you and…this broom…YEAH! T-This broom. And…**_

Cassandra shook her head. She couldn't just tell herself that…she KNEW there was someone in there. Granted they were great at hiding—probably a hide and go seek pro—and she was gonna find them. Cassandra traversed back to the mirror on the vanity and looked around. That's when she froze once more.

Behind her reflection was a creature.

She had never seen anything like it before….

And she couldn't move.

It brushed it's hand gently behind her ear, and she could feel it's sharp nails under what appeared to be….gloves?

"Looking for someone?"

The voice came as a low, seductive sounding whisper.

Cassandra couldn't move, nor could she say anything. This thing spoke in the exact same voice as what she'd heard while dressing.

"Hm~? Oh have I scared you?" The creature asked in a somewhat mocking tone. "Oh~! I am so…so..sorry~!" A creepy smile came across its face, sharp teeth viewable.

Cassandra finally gained her wits and suddenly shoved the creature away and turned to look straight at it, in a fighting stance. She didn't know HOW to fight but god darnit she was gonna protect herself if it was the last thing she…

Cassandra stared.

This creature…

Had no body…?

Where its body would be was a long cape, orange on the outside with mesmerizing patterns of large fleur de lys's strewn across the back, in beautiful colors …a ruff with a blue gem in the middle connecting the collar…and the inside appearing to give off a show of outer space….like looking up at stars in the night sky….not fabric at all….the 'stars' were legitly shining, pulsating, and glowing….And its hands were floating…with orange gloves , it had no arms nor legs….though its feet did the exact same thing, it was wearing boots though. Similar to the gloves in fact. They were orange as well with a continuous triangular yellow pattern going across them...and then its head…

It's eyes were blue….a mesmerizing baby blue…and it had on what looked like a hat…..thought it obviously wasn't…..it was orange and curled forward into a horn kind of shape, with 2 arches though not just one… and in the direct center of the 'cap of horns' was another blue gem.. Its skin was pure black and the toothy grin laid plastered, as if permanent, onto his face.

"Who…..are you…? And What are you?" Cassandra firmly asked, trying to resist the urge to back up.

The creature continued to smile and Cassandra stared into it before noticing that her surroundings were no longer visible. Everything around the two was pitch black.

"I….." It finally spoke. "am Jackle…!"

It disappeared and appeared an inch from her face, eyes half lidded and staring into hers, smirking as it spoke.

"I am a Nightmaren."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Best Friend to Insanity

"A….Nightmaren?" Cassandra now did not let her confidence waver, nor did she back up from him.

_**So its name is Jackle…and I suppose Jackle is a boy…seeing how his voice is…**_

_**And what the heck is a-!**_

"Yes a Nightmaren~~ A Nightmaren is a race of a reality parallel to yours~ Do you understand?" Jackle asks, tone as if he was jokingly mocking her. He flies around her slowly, watching her eyes follow him.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope~!"

"Then yes I understand."

"And you already believe me? You sure are a trusting little girl aren't you~?"

Cassandra crossed her arms and cocked her head and hip to one side.

"Well…the fact that you're here is proof enough for me that you're telling the truth…though I still don't understand what a 'Nightmaren' is….You didn't explain anything."

She looked away from the 'Nightmaren'. What ever he was she at the very LEAST now knew he was from a parallel world….

_**Wait…..Parallel world….? **_

Her thoughts are interrupted by a cackle.

"I explained it to you already. I'm a Nightmaren. I'm from a parallel world to you. I said that already and-!"

"What world then?"

"Excuse me?"

"What world?" Cassandra smirked a tad, with a small eye gleam. "Don't tell me you don't know. Or are you just making it all up for a scare?"

"…"

A smile came across the creatures face again and he cackled loudly.

"Really now? That's funny~!"

Jackle suddenly stops laughing and disappears, appearing less then an inch from her face once again.

"You're certainly a brave one aren't you. Putting words in my mouth like that."

Cassandra shrinks back a tad and falls over something, she didn't know what it was, everything was pitch black.

"You keep saying that but you HAVEN'T explained ANYTHING!"

Jackle was flying around and humming something, not paying any attention to her at the moment. This thing….sure had a strange attitude. It was crazy.

Cassandra just drooped her head a tad and sighed. Was there ANY way to get into his-!

When she looked up Jackle was upside down in front of her face, again not very far from it.

"! UWAAAAAAAAH!"

"Problem?"

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"Doing what~?" He cackled.

"GETTING THAT CLOSE TO MY FACE! IT'S CREEPY!"

Cassandra massaged her temples with her fingers.

"Just…..what do you want….?" She asked in practically a moan. This was becoming a bit too time-consuming.

"I want you."

Cassandra jumped and looked at him, her face flushing red like a lobster.  
>"WHAT?"<p>

Jackle smirked widely. "I just told you," He brought his face a little closer to hers. "'I want you' that's what I said."

"W-WHYYYYYYY?"

"Because I need to help you get something or else I'll get in deep doo-doo."

"O-Oh….." A relieved sigh escaped her lips. There she went, jumping to conclusions and freaking out when something entirely different was ment.

"Jackle I don't need any help from you…just go back to your world." She stood up quickly, dusting herself off and adjusting her costume. She really didn't care anymore. Honestly, he didn't scare her one bit. Cassandra shook her head. She understood….or at least she thought she did."Anyways I have a-!"

"You need my help much more then you know."

Cassandra looked over at him again. "I don't think so-!"

"No I mean it…you really do. If you don't seize my help while I'm here many bad things are going to happen to you."

At that very moment Cassandra froze. Jackle was not laughing, nor was he smiling. He was…..serious….

"I-Is that a threat….?" She asked nerviously. Her over active imagination once again was not paying off its rent. Cassandra was imagining what he might've ment.

She'd get attacked or she'd get kidnapped or she'd get killed or she'd get brainwashed or-!

"It's no threat….."

She sighed in relief, at least it wasn't-!

"It's a promise."

Cassandra froze.

Those 3 words echoed in her head. She….was scared now. Once again…her fear of the unknown washed over her and her hands trembled….like a little child.

There was no inkling to how long she had been like that before Jackle spoke up…

"Your name?"

Cassandra looked at Jackle with frightened eyes and with a trembling voice, she answered;

"W-What…?"

"Your name?" Jackle just repeated, a somewhat cold, icy, stare into her eyes with his deep sea blue.

"….Cassandra…Cassandra Willington….."

"Alright…..Cassandra…I'm going to help you find your Ideya. No matter what you say."

Jackles voice was serious, yet it was somewhat soothing to her. He was a funny guy…Maybe….he really WAS trying to help her…and maybe she could

Trust him….?

"I don't fully understand you…."

He glanced back at her, listening.

"or what you're saying….or why you're even doing this….wanting to help me….."

She paused, her eyes gliding from the ground and meeting his front and center.

"But I am….under no circumstances to refuse…. I Suppose."

A smile then came across his face.

"Partners?"

He went to her and held out his hand.

This caused her to smile too. He was different now. A peaceful aura surrounded the two as she took his hand.

"Partners…."

Suddenly the dressing room went back into view.

"Ehh….."

It was then that she noticed a ton of the girls from her dance squad staring down at her bewilderedly.

"Eh…AH!"

Cassandra leaped up.

_**OH GOD WAS THAT A DREAM? AWH CRAP! **_

Cassandra flailed and stood up.

"I-I'M OK! SORRY!"

"You sure Cassi..?"

Serena, Cassandra's best friend asked her.

Cassandra looked at her best friend and smiled, nodding.

"Uh-huh~"

Words could not describe how much she loved Serena. Her fun…..blind…best friend.

Serena's calm, familiar hazy blue eyes caused her to leap with love.

Cassandra had no idea why that happened to her.

It just did.

"Alright~! I heard you scream and told everyone….we came in here and you were completely still by the vanity….I was told you ran around a few times and backed up….then fell over….and here we are now~!" Serena's voice was giggly and kind.

"I'm just happy you're ok, Cassi."

"Thank you for worrying about me but I'm fine. I just spaced out."

_**Where did Jackle go?...Well…..maybe it was just a dream…**_

Cassandra took serena's hand.

"Lets give them the show of a life time! What time is it?"

"5 to start." One of the brunettes answered.

"UWAAAAH? Hurry hurry! Get in line!"

Cassandra ran to the back stage and lined up with Serena.

As the girls strutted out onto the stage, Cassandra wasn't thinking 100% about the dance.

She was thinking about 'the dream'.

It felt so real….She felt everything….from when he brushed his hand behind her ear to when she took his hand.

Cassandra did a quick leap in time to the music and somersaulted out of it. Immediately after wards she did a back flip over someone who was doing a somersault behind her and did 3 other flips and a corkscrew jump before landing and strutting back into the line.

It was a crowd pleaser so to say….

As the routine continued, Cassandra found herself looking around in the crowd. She didn't see him…..

_**I guess it was…..just a dream after all….**_

"No it wasn't~!"

Cassandra didn't have enough time to react before Jackle appeared, floating above the crowd. She couldn't speak to him because of the routine and everyone watching.

"Just do your thing kid. I'll watch …and laugh hard if you fall or mess up~!" Jackle touted with a smirk and a cackle.

Cassandra just shook her head in response and continued in her effort to perform to expectations. As the song finished she slid under one of her teammates and then did a back flip over her and into 3 of the girls arms, then being lifted and flipped up into the air. With 3 flips she then lands back down, dismounting in time of the music with a smile.

The crowd went crazy as applause filled the room. People stood and hollered and wooted.

Cassandra was on cloud nine.

She had so much fun….and now the coy little performer stood in front of the crowd she had been so eager to dance for.

Cassandra beamed.

Jackle smirked.

"I've got an interesting one…."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Crisis City

The lights turned off in the ampetheater and it once again took on the form of a still silhouette, the moon shining through the glass painted windows. A single beam of moonlight reached out to Cassandras face, her complexion glowing. She was in fact a very beautiful girl, as Jackle quickly noted to himself.

Cassandra gave a dreamy sigh. She had had fun….but once again her parents didn't show up, so she had to walk home with this flying jester that apparently only she could see.

Before she began to question her sanity Jackle spoke up.

"You're an interesting little girl aren't you."

"eh…? What do you mean by that…." Cassandra gave a skeptical look. The way he talked and said things just didn't sit well with her. Now JACKLE was the interesting, strange, imaginative, _insane_ one….not her.

"I mean that you're strange~" He followed along side her as she left the ampetheater. "You're different then other humans I've met."

"oh? How so?"

Jackle cackled and started floating along side her, upsidedown.

"Well first of all you accepted me after I scared you half to death, you're prettier than most, you accepted my help and signed the agreement without really even asking for details you-"

"I didn't sign anything!" Cassandra yelled at him.

"Oh yes you diiiiiiiiid~!"

"When? I didn't sign my-!"

"When you took my haaaaaaaaand~!" Jackle cackled at that.

"AH-! THAT WAS A TRICK?"

The orange bodyless jester cackled again and covered his ears.

_**Spunky girl! I Like this kid~ **_

Jackle thought as she continued to rant at him.

He continued to cackle as she yelled, not only were people who were still awake staring at her, but they too were starting to question her sanity, making the whole situation all the more funny to Jackle.

"When we get back to my house YOU have some EXPLAINING to do!"

Cassandra huffed, irritated. She'd just agreed to something with a creature she DIDN'T even understand!

"Why are you so irritated~?" Jackle snickered, knowing full well.

"You know why." She shot a glare at him as they approached a train station.

"Now YOU be quiet while we're on the subway." She frowned, looking away. "I don't want to be stared at."

"I can talk and they won't hear me~" He snickered again. "You are the _only one_ who can hear me 'Cassi'~"

She sighed in irritation as they both got onto the subway. Cassandra sat down at the back and jackle floated nearby. She looked around, quietly noting that there weren't many people on the train, probably to her advantage.

Glancing out the window she watched as the subway started moving, the lights of the city passing by quickly before her very eyes.

"So where exactly are we going?" Jackle asked as he messed with one of the sliding doors.

"Back to my house. Duh." She huffed in slight irritation.

Jackle snickered, she was such a fun and irritable kid. He was gonna have a lot of fun messing with her. A LOT of FUN.

They were on the train for what seemed like HOURS. Cassandra yawned and looked at her watch. 'It's already 12am? Geezus. Thank GOD tomorrow is Sunday…I can sleep in.' She sighed again, leaning against the window and beginning to doze.

"Reaching the rural of Crisis city. Please prepare to disembark." A robotic womans voice said over the speaker.

Cassandra sat up, bumping her head into something. It was soft and it didn't hurt, so it was probably a person. "Ah." She opened her eyes suddenly. "I'm so sorry-." She looked over at 'who' she bumped into.

Jackle was floating next to her smiling in a very….creepy fashion.

"….."

"…." Jackle continued to smile, his sharp teeth visible before he took a deep breath.

"LETS GET DOWN TA BUISNESS! TO DAH-FEET! THE HUNS!" He yelled loudly.

"-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Cassandra screamed in surprise and covered her ears.

Jackle stopped and sat there, still beside her with….a very **proud** poker face.

"…." Cassandra just stared at him in anger and disbelief. That WASN'T even singing! He SCREAMED it.

"….~" Jackle floated up in front of her and bowed. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I LOVE ME TOO~! I'LL BE HERE ALL WEEK~"

That was it. She had to say something now she just couldn't hold it in.

"GOD! I sure hope so Jackle. So I wouldn't have to deal with you." She huffed angrily.

At that moment she noticed once again….people…staring at her.

"….."

**Goddamnit….**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Questions

As the two got off the train at her stop, Cassandra clenched her fists.

She had to calm down…

"You know it's not _my_ fault you burst out yelling." The 'jester' snorted.

"You decided to yell so you did. Gotta take responsibilities for _your_ actions _Cassi_."

A smirk parted his lips, his sharp teeth showing again.

"Jackle why did you even DO that?" Cassandra stared at him.

"Because it was the spur of the moment and I was bored. You can't say you don't like that song anyways." He snickered and glanced to the side at her. "It's. a. good. Song."

Cassandra just ignored him, and kept walking down a small path near to the train station. It reached though a nearby forest and as the two went up the path a large house came into view.

Jackle stared at it as they went closer to it. It was a really big house, practically a mansion. The driveway was long and it parted, a line of grass in the middle of the part and a fountain.

"Wow. Nice crib you've got."

"Yeah yeah. Thanks. My Mom is a doctor while my dad is a Senator…"

She sighed. Yeah. They were always so….busy. Their 'jobs' were more important to them then their own child.

Well….at least that's what she thought.

As Cassandra opened the front door and walked in, she called out quietly.

"…Mom, Dad, I'm home."

"…"

The house was silent.

Yep. They weren't home.

**But maybe that's a good thing….**

Cassandra thought, looking back at Jackle.

"So…uh…..you hungry? Or do you not eat?"

"You have food?" Jackle smirked. "Then yes, I'm very hungry. Get to the kitchen woman and make me a sammich."

"…." Cassandra just stared at him for a moment, her body tensing up. He was using that stereotypical line…she HATED that.

As her glare intensified, Jackle snickered.

"Touchy crowd~" He cackled, floating off and down one of the large halls.

"I'll just find the kitchen myself~"

"Fine whatever." Cassandra muttered, stomping up the stairs of the main foyer and down the railed hallway. She put her hand on the doorknob of her room and opened it.

She stopped though before she entered and yelled back for Jackle.  
>"<strong>AND DON'T DESTROY ANYTHING JACKLE! IF YOU DO I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" <strong>

All she got back was her echoed yell, but she didn't care that he didn't respond.

If he did anything it was his funeral.

Her room was flourished and large with some plants hanging from the celine and vines panted on one of the yellow walls. It was a very colorful room. Her bed was large and plush, it had a flowered white bedspread and fluffy pillows.

Infact her whole room was plush. Her carpet, vanity, chairs, she even had a kotatsu draping over her Chinese styled table.

She plopped her stuff down on the floor immidiatly as she entered and ran to her bed, jumping and soaring onto it.

She. Was. Exhausted.

Cassandra just laid there, face down for awhile, slowly dozing off.

**Where ever Jackle was…at least he wasn't being noisy….oh yeah…wait she left Jackle alone, wandering the house….**

She immediately rolled over and sat up tiredly.

"Ugh…."

"Something wrong~?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed and jumped back, hitting her head on the back board.

Jackle responded quickly in a crumbling strain of laughter.

"Kehehehehe~! You're so easily startled!"

"…." Cassandra was just about ready to punch him in his stupid, ugly, nose less face….she, at this point, was steaming.

Jackle obviously caught on to her rage, thus, in response quieted his snickering.

"Keheheheh~"

"Laugh any more and I'll hurt you." She glared.

"Oh you're in no position to harm me girl. If anything I'm placed in the correct position to do so to you." He glanced over at her as he floated around her large room. "So you like fluffy things huh~?"

"…..Is there a problem with that?" She huffed.

"Nope, no problem here. Just really girly."

Cassandra just sighed and pretended to not have heard him. Guess now it was the time to ask the questions…

"Question Tiiiiiiime~!" Jackle chanted and floated over to her, floating now in a sitting position.

"Ask away."

"…."

"I totally called that." Jackle sneered.

"Just shut up…." Cassandra looked away.

"Now tell me….what's a Nightmaren…?"

Jackle closed his eyes. "Nightmaren are the inhabitants of the reality parallel to yours, the Dream World, or how I know it as, The Dream Gate." He touts in a matter-o-factly way.

"We, the Nightmaren, are in charge of, in most cases, creating and distributing Nightmares among those of the 'Waking World', otherwise known as your world."

"Alright…so then if you're from there then why are you here?"

Cassandra leaned back while looking at him.

"I am here, in the Waking World, to help you, my finder, find and harvest your ideya. There are 5 ideya."

…..

"Wait whoa, slow down there partner." She looked at him skeptically. "Idiot….ya…?"

"Ih-dee-yah. Ideya. Now you say it." Jackle snickered.

"…Ideya…Kay so I can say it, now what does it mean?" She pouted and crossed her arms. he was beginning to treat her like a kid.

"Ideya are the life force inside of all mortals. They're parts of your soul...5 parts to be exact."

"Uh-huh….that still doesn't tell me much…." She stared at him.

"…..I just told you. Ih-Dee-Yah. It's the parts of your soul…and there are different kinds." He stopped his floating around and leaned back in mid air.

"Ideya of courage-red, ideya of purity-white, ideya of intelligence-blue, ideya of growth-green, and finally the ideya of hope-yellow. You understand?"

"….Do I have any?" She asked, feeling calmer now that she is getting the facts.

"Yes…." He stared at her. "You have the Ideya of Courage…"

"Does that mean anything? And…that's the only one?"

"It means that you have found natural courage in your daily life…however with the growing numbers of beings in the waking world losing their ideya, it's hard to find those with the ideya of courage." He smirked and stared right at her.

"Like I said, you're an 'interesting little girl'."

"….." She smiled. "Alright….so….um…how do we go about getting….my other ideya back?" She asked, staring back at him. This moment between them was really calm…and collected. He wasn't yelling or floating around anymore-

"I have no idea~"

"…"

Moment ruined.

"What do you mean you have no idea….?" She stared at him skeptically.

"I mean I have no idea. The portal hasn't opened and I dunno when it will~" He snickered.

"….."

She once again sighed and rubbed her temples. "Is there….anything else you need to tell me? Like….How do we lose our ideya! You never explained that! And what's 'the portal'?"

"Hm….." He slowly rotated to an upside down floating position as he spoke. "Well there are creatures refered to by us as Gommes, or in your translation 'Eraser'. And you yourself are a term called Trouver, or 'Finder'. As for the portal, once you develop mentality wise the portal will open to go find your other ideya. Understand?"

"…yeah….So they steal the Ideya…..but how?" She asked, the emotions fading sleepily from her voice. She was really tired…

"The ideya is taken from inside you at a young age. You are always thus, born with all five of your ideya." Jackle pauses and leans back. "You however seem to have had all of your ideya until recently. That means there is a rise in the 'Erasers' and THAT my dear Cassandra is why I am here. To help you and your other fleshling buddies get your freakin' ideya back." He finishes, waiting for a response from her.

"..."

Jackle glanced over at her, to see why she never gave her answer, only to see her asleep on her bed.

**Heh. The brat must've been exhausted…**

He floated to her and lifted her, placing her under the covers.

" Looks like you're gonna be a tough cookie to handle Cassandra. But I like it that way. It makes it so much more fun." He snickered and floated to the window in her room.

He'd let her sleep. She'd need her rest for the future anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 Voir Deja 

Cassandra walked around outside her house, in the large garden. It was night time and as she wandered about, a small glow emitting from the lights of her house and the small fireflies floating around her.

The sound of flowing water echoed around her from a small koi pond.

As Cassandra wandered she spotted ahead of her a strange creature. It was floating over the koi pond.

At first glance she thought it was jackle, so she called out.

"Hey! Jackle!" She yelled.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were inside getting food."

"…"

As Cassandra walked closer she stopped. That wasn't Jackle.

It looked like him…but the colors were darker and a sinister aura emitted from it.

"…" She paused before speaking again. "You're not jackle….who are you and what are you doing here…?"

"Jackle…? You mean that falure of a Nightmaren…?" It spoke. It's voice was low and threatening.

"….Hey! Jackle's not….a failure. He said he's going to help me get my ideya back! Don't talk about him like that!"

She yelled, angry.

"…" A smile split the creatures face. "Well then….you'll have to get it back from me…"

It turned to her threateningly.

Cassandra's eyes widened.

"W-what….."

Before she could finish, a light burst from the creatures hands.

"You'll have to go through me…to get them all back." The creature smiled darkly.

"My name is Aege…and this is goodbye."

A darkness enveloped Cassandra suddenly, restraining her movement, and the dark sphere of energy that had appeared in his hand launches at her.

"! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cassandra screamed closing her eyes.

"CASSANDRA!"

Cassandra shot upwards, screaming.

"Cassandra honey! It's ok! It was just a dream…."

A calm voice said to her.

"…." Cassandra looked over, seeing her mom kneeling beside the bed.

"…..Mom…" She said quietly, rubbing her eyes.

"You're alright Cassandra. I'm here. What ever you were dreaming about is over. It was a nightmare ok?" Her mother smiled.

"….Yeah ok…." Cassandra nodded. "….OH! Hey mom! Can I tell you about what happened at the dance yesterday?"

"I'm sorry sweetie! I have to go to work. I hope it went well." She stood. "There's food for you in the fridge and call me if you need anything else~!" Cassandra's mother winked and left the room.

"….."

Yeah. That always happened.

Cassandra sighed and laid on her side.

Whatever…she was past the point of caring…

"What was that all about?"

"…." Cassandra said nothing as Jackle flew up.

"…Cassandra…." Jackles voice sounded concerned.

"…." Maybe she should tell him….?

"YOU WET THE BED~!" He burst into a collapsing bridge of laughter.

"….." Cassandra sat up steaming. "I DID NOT YOU STUPID JESTER!" She yelled.

"You did! You did! Look! The bed is WET! You PISSED yourself." Jackle laughed but made a perfect poker face as he did so.

"….GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She screamed and threw pillows at him. "OUT!"

Jackle just continued to laugh and left the room.

Cassandra sighed, getting out of her bed and looking at it.

Yeah, that wasn't pee. Her mom must've spilled her tea when she shot up. Either way she had to clean it up. Cassandra just decided to get dressed and then to clean it.

As Cassandra undressed, she walked to her closet and opened it, looking inside for what to wear. It was warm out so she was going to choose her purple butterfly summer dress. She reached in, grabbing the dress out of the closet and going into her bathroom.

She was all gross because she fell asleep immediately when she got home….oh yeah…she fell asleep while talking to Jackle.

"I'll have to apologize to him for that later….That was really rude of me…" Cassandra sighed, getting into the shower and turning on the water.

As she washed herself she began to think about the dream.

"My name is Aege….and this is goodbye…?" She said aloud. "I'll just ask Jackle when I get out…"

Once Cassandra finished her shower and put on her dress, she exited the bathroom, a plethora of steam following as she opened the bathroom door.

"Jackle?" She called out. "Come here I need to talk to you."

There was no answer and no one entered the room.

"….Jackle?" She yelled as she went to her door and opened it. "Jackle come here we need to talk!"

Still no answer.

"….." Cassandra sighed in irritation as she grabbed her bed sheet and comforter and exited the room.

**Guess I have to find him then.**

Cassandra thought as she wandered outside her room.

Jackle! Come here!" She called out once again. "I need to talk to you about something!"

Once again no answer.

"….Fine ignore me then." She pouted and went down the hall to the laundry room.

As Cassandra tossed her bed spread into the washing machine, Jackle floated to the door. He had heard her say Áege' while in the shower…and if it was who he thought it was then this was more serious then he had first predicted.

"I hope he's not mad at me…." Cassandra said aloud. "I still need to tell him about my dream after all….."She said sadly as she put the detergent in slowly. She was mean and she'll admit it. She was a very cruel and distempered teenage girl and she always knew that she hurt a lot of peoples feelings because of the things she says.

"So what was your dream about?" Jackle spoke up.

"Ah!"Cassandra turned to Jackle. "How long have you been there…..?"

"For awhile, now tell me about your dream."

Jackle spoke harshly.

"…..well I was in the garden and it was night time. Then I saw someone that looked like you…and I called out to them. It wasn't you it was a guy that was named Aege….He said he had my ideya." Cassandra laughed and waved her hand. "Buuuut it was just a dream Jackle nothing to worry about."

"That wasn't just a dream then." Jackle stated flatly as he floated up to her. "Aege is the name of an 'imperfect Nightmaren' that was created at the same time I was. He escaped the Dream Gate however and he came to the waking world." Jackle stopped floating and stared right at Cassandra. "Aege is the leader of the Erasers, Cassandra. He's the one who takes all of the Ideya from everyone…"

"…..So…then I…how did I dream about him then? You only dream about the last thing you think of."

"Aege is a NIGHTMAREN Cassandra. Didn't you hear what Nightmarens are supposed to do?"

"Yeah I did but he's NOT in the dream world Jackle!" Cassandra yelled back.

"Nightmarens' don't have to be completely IN the dream realm to cause NIGHTMARES. There are dreams we can send in 'emergencies' called predictory dreams. They are strategically placed to WARN you." Jackle emphasized, snarling slightly. 'That was about AEGE. The DEMON of the dream world…..'

Cassandra fell silent, looking away and back at the laundry. She closed the top hatch of the wash and started the wash cycle.

"….."

Cassandra walked past Jackle, closing her eyes.

"…Cassandra wait a moment." Jackle sighed, knowing he scared her.

Cassandra kept walking towards the kitchen. "….."

"…..Cassandra, I said," Jackle appeared in front of Cassandra, grabbing her arms harshly. "Stop."

"-! Ow! Jackle that hurts let go!" Cassandra whined.

"Not until you listen to me."

"I'll listen! Just LET GO!" She yanked herself away quickly and backed up staring at him. "Now WHAT is it? What else is there to say!"

"….You're scared that's what there's to say." Jackle narrowed his eyes. "You forget why I'm here. We're getting your ideya back and unlike Reala one of my other counter parts, I won't say it harshly and try to scare you." Jackle closed his eyes. "I'm here to help, we're going to have to fight him and I am hoping to not only get your ideya back but help you lower your fear of what you don't understand." The cruel jester opened his eyes again, looking right at her.

"…." Cassandra looked down. "…Thanks…"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE ERASERS AND CASSANDRA…..AND YEAH! SO 3 PLEASE ENJOY! AND REVIEW!

Ch 6 Heart and Soul

"So you're hungry then?" Cassandra asked, leading him to the kitchen.

"YUSH! I'm hungry! Make what ever though cuz I dunno what I want." Jackle shrugged, smirking slightly as Cassandra opened the cabana doors, which lead to the kitchen.

The kitchen was large with a high celine and cabenates lining the walls over the stove and wall oven. There was an island in the middle of it and across the tile floor was a table with a chandalear over it.

Cassandra walked to the large drapes over 2 large sliding doors. She pulled back the drapes to reveil a deck outside and a beach lower down. It was a smaller one, mostly like a cove. Cassandra then opened the sliding doors, letting the cool early morning breeze rush in through the screen doors.

"ahhhhhhh~" Cassandra closed her eyes, smiling and stretching. "I love mornings at my house so much."

Jackle just nodded, staring out the window.

"I'll make the food now then ok? I'm making pancakes and eggs."

Cassi nodded, and snickered at Jackle. He was just gaping out the window like a lonely puppy. It was a bit adoreable and also a bit funny.

That being noted to herself, she then began on making their breakfast.

'Man' jackle thought to himself. 'I forgot that this world was almost as pretty as Nightopia….shit I miss that stupid place. But NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NiGHTS just HAAAAAD to tell me what my responsibility was!' Jackle huffed, irritated all of a sudden. "And not only that but NiGHTS and Reala both agreed that MY ONLY new purpose was to be the messenger guardian for the Waking World AAAAAAAND the Dream Gate!" Jackle raged, suddenly alloud.

Cassandra just looked back at Jackle. "…You ok back there Jackle….?" She snickered

"GRAND FREAKIN' DANDY~~~~~~Oh..." Jackle stared nerviously, now realizing that he just ranted aloud.

The two stared at eachother before Cassandra finally broke into laughter, turning away and flipping some of the pancakes.

He had spirit and she admired that.

"Heeheehee~ How much did you hear?" Jackle snickered again, accepting that it wasn't a problem that she heard.

"Reala, NiGHTS and messenger guardian. But I won't hold it to you Jackle." She smiled, glancing over. "It's not my buisness." Cassandra turned back to the pancakes.

"…" Jackle sneered. He really did get an interesting one. Most people would ask, but guess some people weren't all stereotypical.

"Well….~ Once you're done with making the food and we eat we got some traning to do." Jackle laid down in the air, floating near the celine.

"Ah?" Cassandra glanced back over at Jackle. "'Training'…?"

"I'll explain it after we eat." The orange jester sneered. "It smells great~~~~ When will it be done?"

Cassandra sighed. "Yeah, it's almost done….."

"WEEEEEEEE!" Jackle suddenly flew straight down at the ground, turning straight up before he made contact. "I'm hungry so hurry!"

Cassandra just glances back at him, completely stunned anyone would ever do anything like that. "Jackle are you suicidal? What the hell was that?"

"It was…" Jackle paused and appeared really close to her. "Maaaaaaaaaagiiiiiiic~" He twiddled his fingers in front of her face.

"…" Cassandra just sidled away as he continued. "Get out the plates you weirdo."

"Where are they?"

"In the cabinet…" Cassandra pointed. "And get the plastic not the glass ones."

Jackle did as he was asked, placing two plastic plates on the table. "~~~~~ Foooooooooood~~~~~~" The goofy jester sung.

"Fine fine! Here!" Cassandra sighed, placing two pancakes and 3 slices of bacon on his plate. "There eat up." She turns away then, getting herself some bacon and one pancake and then turns back, placing it on her plate.

"Yum~"

"….." Cassandra just stared. Jackles plate was gone. There was nothing where it had been, the food either.

"….Jackle where's the plate?"

"I ate it~" Jackle smiled proudly. "It was yummy~"

"…..You ATE the plate? WHY?" Cassandra yelled.

"Do you not eat those?"

"No! No we don't Jackle! Spit it out!" She yelled, slightly hitting him in the head. "Spit it out!"

"I can't regurgitate~ It's already been absorbed." Jackle snickered, floating a bit away from her. "I'm not human Cassandra, remember that. I don't function like you do."

"….What ever…." The blonde moaned in frustration, sitting down at the table with her plate of food. "Now I'm gonna eat ok? Go fly around outside or something since you're done…."

"~~~ Awwwwwww~ That's nice of you…..but how about instead I explain the training?" He smirked, floating upsidedown. "I'm getting impatient and I wanna tell you so you can get prepared for it."

"…..alright then…." She took a small bite of her eggs. "Then what exactly are we doing?"

"We're going to dualize and I'm going to show you how to defeat Erasers~"

"…Whoa wait dualizzy?

"…..You have trouble with pernunciation huh…." Jackle smirked.

"…Leave me alone Jackle, not my fault I have trouble with it ok?" Cassandra flailed at him, turning away soon after and taking a bite of her pancake.

"Say it with me….'Doo-all-eyes'. Now you say it."

"Doo-all-eyes…..Dual…is…." Cassandra huffed, attempting to say it again as Jackle snickered at her. "Dualize."

"Good job~~~~" He chimed, clapping his hands for her. "Babies first word!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cassandra threw a fork at Jackle. "Shut up Jackle! Oh my god!"

"Ok ok! Then I won't tell you anything else." He snickers, shutting up.

"….Wait I meant….JACKLE you KNOW what I meant! Now please explain Dualizing…..or whatever it's called…."

"…~"

"JACKLE!"

"Alriiiiight! I'll explain~" Jackle snickered again, floating to the steps leading down to the beach. "And this is the perfect place for it."

"Wait what? For what Jackle…..?" She frowned, following. "Hey! I didn't even get to finish my food!"

"Just come on..~" Jackle glanced back at Cassandra, his eyes half lidded. "Just take my hand Cassandra."

"…" Cassandra blushed slightly, walking over to him. "…" She reached out slightly and slowly took his hand. "O-Ok now what….?"

Suddenly a bright light enveloped them both and Cassandra screamed in surprise. Her body felt hot and she attempted to hug herself but she couldn't move. That's when the glowing stopped.

"…A-ah…?" Cassandra slowly opened her eyes. "Jackle?" Her voice echo'd slightly. She was at the beach alone, Jackle being no where to be seen.

"Jackle? Where'd you go?"

"I'm here. Whatchu want sun?" Jackle suddenly chimed.

"AHHH!" His voice was so close, as if it was-!

"In your head…?" A sneer came across Jackles lips, suddenly forcing Cassandra to sneer as well.

"Ah? What the heck?"

Cassandra looked dumbfounded. She was floating….in Jackles body….?

"AAAAAAAH! Jackle WHAT HAPPENED! I'M-I'M"

"You're inside my body yeah. That's what dualization is. The temporary fusion of a finder and a helpers soul." Jackle sneered with a laugh. "Now! Training starts~"

The two suddenly began to float up over the beach, quite high in the air and Jackle slightly pulls them both forward.

"Ahhhh! Jackle! I don't like this!" Cassandra screamed.

"Chill! We gotta work together on this or else you'll be rejected from my body and fall to your maybe death. Now…." Jackle paused. "First I'm just going to let you get the hang of flying. If you get any questions ask me about it got it? I'm giving you control of my body now so DON'T mess up."

"…This is going a bit fast Jackle."

"Too bad." Jackle cackled and quieted.

"…..BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING JACKLE TEACH ME HOW TO FLY!" She screamed, yet Jackle still ignored her.

"…" Cassandra flailed in frustration and the next thing she knew she had made them fly upside down. "AHHHHHH! HOW DO I GO BACK UPRIGHT?"

"Gosh you're hopeless huh?" Jackle finally chimed in. "Push down wards as if you're swimming and then pull up. Just think of it like you're swimming…..without the flailing and stuff….."

"…." Cassandra was silent before flying down in attempts to upright herself.

She then shut her eyes and quickly pulled up, flying up…and then down again…..in a loop.

"AHHH!"

"You're supposed to stop idiot. That was a paraloop not a…..never mind you learned paraloop…good job." Jackle snickered. "Just get used to flying ok. Don't focus on tricks yet."

"I WASN'T!" Cassandra huffed. She then began to awkwardly push herself forward through the air, pretending she was swimming. It was a lot like swimming….but through the air and not the water…and she didn't have to kick her feet because of some—force—that seemed to propel them forward. As the wind rushed around them and she began to feel more comphy Cassandra decided to try and change directions. Cassandra turned their body to the side and they went flying in that direction. "~Hey! I'm getting the hang of it~!" Cassandra giggled in excitement.

Jackle just snickered, letting her do her thing and sinking back in her mind. She was lively that's for sure. At least he didn't choose a boreing one like Reala did his first try.

"Ok! Now lets try….that loopy thingy!" Cassandra huffed in confidence.

Cassandra pulled up and then looped over and down, heading towards the water.

_Oh god, I'm falling…I'm falling….I'm falling_ and pull up~!

"Did you see that Jackle? I did it!" Cassandra looped around in excitement. "Jackllllllle!"

"I hear you kid, stop yelling." Jackle snickered. "I'd give you a cookie but I ate it. Unless you want it back."

"….No I'm good."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 No Air-Darkness begins

Jackle and Cassandra floated down to the deck, unduelizing and splitting apart. Cassandra just stood there for a second, trying to get used to the feeling of walking again. After all that flying it was as if she forgot how to walk. As she re-entered the house Cassandra stopped. Jackle wasn't following.

As she turned back to Jackle she noticed him reaching out in the air, as if looking for something. His eyes were closed peacefully as he continued groping at the air.

Cassandra tried not to giggle at that very moment.

_Oh I get it! You're not a Jester you're a Mime!_ She wanted to say that to his face so bad, but she bit her tounge and watched as Jackle continued on in his strange trance.

Jackle then suddenly stopped, as if he'd found what he was looking for, holding it…..invisibly in his hands.

Jackle paused as Cassandra watched and suddenly a tapping sound began. The sound of a drum….?

Cassandra just watched as the beat Jackle was making with his 'invisible instrument' sped up. She tilted her head to the side as Jackle continued to play, tapping her foot along to the beat. This was interesting….and now the beat was going even faster, she couldn't even keep up.

As Jackle seemed to finally reach his climax of the song, he sneered and ended it. Opening his eyes slowly.

"….." Cassandra just stared. "Jackle what was that?"

"That was awesome that's what it was."

"NO! I mean…yeah it was cool but you were making music with NOTHING! How'd you do that?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"Maaaaaaagic~ As my other brothers play musical instruments I do too. Mine's a **bodhrán. **Or a Celtic drum as you might know it as." Jackle smirked floating past Cassi. "And it's been FOREVER since I've played! It was fun to pull that old thing out again."

"….." Cassandra just sighed. "Well you're really good at it….."

"Why thank you." Jackle said quietly as he floated inside.

Cassandra looked back at the beach. It was so nice, especially after she'd just experienced how to fly.

…..But….

Something felt…off. Like something was wrong.

Cassandra looked around and then went inside, not seeing a faceless, shadowy figure appearing in the background behind her.

Cassandra closed the sliding door and went over to the couch, plopping down in it.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuh"

"What's with the funny sounds?" Jackle murmured in snickering confusion.

"I have homework…" Cassandra answered, her voice still muffled.

"What's that?"

"It's stupid that's what."

"…So I can eat it then?"

"NO!" Cassandra shot up, looking at Jackle.

I mean….he _could_ but how would that excuse go…?

'Cassandra where's your homework?'

'A flying jester ate it.'

At least it would sound original….

"Well….you can do one thing for me." Cassandra looked at Jackle.

"What can I do for you m'lady~?" Jackle mocked, speaking in a butler-ish british accent.

"…." Cassandra just stared at him for awhile before shaking her head. "Never mind. Just stay out of trouble and don't destroy stuff ok? I need to get my work done."

"D'AAAAAAW! But that's BOOOOOORIIIIING!" The orange jester whined, flying around Cassandra. "I wanna do somethiiiiiiiiing. Let's do something fuuuuuuuun!"

"AFTER my homework!" Her ivory green eyes flashed at Jackle as she got up and went to the stairs, leading up to her room.

Jackle just pouted, floating to the window and looking outside. 'Ah well. We can keep this ruse up a bit longer….but soon everything is going to get…very difficult…' The jester thought and frowned. It was coming…..he could sence it.

A loud scream and slam snapped Jackle out of his thoughts. He turned, waisting no time to wonder and spead off and up the stairs to Cassandras' room. The door was closed and there was a sound of struggling inside the room.

"Cassandra?" Jackle yelled as he tried to open the door. The door knob jiggled but the door didn't open.

There was also, no answer from Cassandra.

Jackle narrowed his eyes in anger and flipped his cape with one of his floating hands, a barrage of cards flying out and ripping the door apart. Jackle then preceeded to float inside, only to see a faceless creature holding Cassandra to the window by her neck.

"J-Jackle!" Cassandra choked as she kicked at the creature.

Jackle glared at the creature, then reached out and pointed at the creature.

"You get no warning Gommes." He smiled wildly as he spoke. "You've already invoked my wrath."

Cassandras' eyes widened. This creepy thing….was a Gommes? What was….the real name….? Eraser! That's right! The things she and Jackle were supposed to-!

The Gommes held Cassandra infront of itself, as if to use her as a shield.

"AH!" Cassandra yelped.

Jackle continued his crazy grin. "If you think that will stop me you're quite wrong…~"

Jackle cackled, disappearing and dashing through Cassandra. He then preceeded to grab the gommes by the neck and lift it, forcing it to drop Cassandra.

Cassandra fell to the ground and yelped again. She then looked back at Jackle, who by now had just slammed the 'Gommes' into the wall.

"As I said…" Jackles hand glowed. "You've invoked my wrath."

A slice of it's neck ended it and the gommes disappeared into a card held up by Jackle.

"….." Cassandra sat on her knees, choking and stunned. "Jackle…..what…..was that thing….?"

Jackle turned towards Cassandra coldly, a gleam of anger in his deep sea blue eyes.

"And you've already forgotten?" He growled at her through clenched teeth.

Cassandra stared, shrinking back slightly at his growl. He was very….upset. She'd never seen him angry to this extent.

As Cassandra glanced away she spotted the remains of the door. Slivers and splinters of her oak door were spewed across the floor.

"Those…" He finally spoke again. "Were Erasers Cassandra. Gommes. You can't tell me you've already forgotten."

"I haven't!" Cassandra yelped to him shakily. "I-I was off guard ok. Give me a break…."

"They won't." He turned towards her, glaring. "So why should I?"

"…" Cassandra looked down and away. He had a point….but he was scaring her.

She was attacked….and Jackle seemed to not even care that the Eraser tried to use her as a meat shield. He just…..charged on through like she was nothing.

"…" Jackles eyes wandered to her neck, noticing tome tentacle shaped bruises forming. "…." Jackle floated over to her, placing his hand on her neck gently.

Cassandra jumped at his touch, looking right at Jackle.

"You're hurt huh…..?" Jackles voice was calmer now. "Pity at that. Sorry I didn't get here before it happened."

Cassandra was quiet as she stared back at Jackle. Despite his outer appearance…he was very kind. Cruel but kind.

"Jackle….?"

Jackle averted his eyes from her neck to her eyes. "Hm?"

"…..Thank you."

"….." Jackle was quiet as he took his gloved hand off her neck.

"Be more cautious….." He floated to the window quietly.

"And you're welcome…"


End file.
